Tamako Arai
is a side character of Barakamon series. She is usually seen with her best friend Miwa walking around the island. Seishuu's house was their secret base before he moved in, but they still frequent it disregarding his claim over the space. She is an aspiring mangaka and draws her own horror manga. She is the sister of Akihiko Arai. Appearance Tamako has the appearance of a seemingly sweet girl with blackish-brown hair that is tied in thin pigtails, brown eyes and oval-framed glasses. While seen wearing casual clothes, she also wears the uniform of the school her and Miwa Yamamura attend, which consists of a sailor fuku-style top that has black on the collar with a red line going through it, a black pleated skirt, and brown loafers with mid calf socks. Personality At first, Tamako is shy and doesn't talk much but she opens up when she talks about manga, becoming quite impassioned. She is also a closet fujoshi and obsessed with Seishuu Handa's male relationships. She can be mischievous as she often joins Miwa Yamamura in mischief making, but she is more mature as shown when Seishuu complained about how he shouldn't have come to the island because he was getting lazy and it started showing in his work. Miwa wanted to scold him, but Tama calmed her down and told her not to as she understands that Sensei had a lot of pride and needed time to cool his head. Overview Tamako's first appearance is in the first episode with Miwa Yamamura where they return to their secret base only to find it newly inhabited by Seishuu Handa. Later on, she and Seishuu both happen to be shopping for ink, but there was only one bottle left and Seishuu ends up letting her take it. While they walk back together, Tamako asked Seishuu if he would read her manga which she plans to submit to a Shonen Magazine and she is immediately horrified by the violent content on the very first page that he suggests she uses a bit less gore and more friendship and hard work. Tamako suddenly breaks character and goes on a dramatic tirade explaining why her manga is perfect and typical shuonen content is flawed and boring. Seishuu digresses and tries to put the gory manga away without antagonizing her further, but she forces him to read the whole thing. Tamako then gives him a bag full of manga which she instructs him to read to understand more about manga. At home, Tamako becomes increasingly worried that Seishuu might tell everybody in the village that she is an otaku and fujoshi. Panicked, she runs to his house and finds Seishuu and Hiroshi Kido 'embracing' each other, causing her to have a fujoshi melt down run back home. Throughout the series she continues to find Seishuu and Hiroshi in these type of situations together and thinks god is testing her. Her brother is Akihiko Arai Trivia * The name Tamako 'means "pearl" (珠) ('tama) and "child" (子) (ko). * Tamako's manga collection notably includes Fullmetal Alchemist ''and ''Soul Eater. * Her pen name is Kyouya Aramitama Gallery BC5CAC9F-F0DE-4673-9A12-131CD67D37EC.jpeg|Tama protecting her manuscript 9262FE23-B095-4F16-BCCF-DA1560E1F3C4.jpeg|Tama encouraged by sensei D45B6712-4B23-4A3B-8CDE-EB3836AA4B1A.jpeg|Tama on her school trip EA038E94-4F8D-4739-953F-9166B9E235BB.jpeg|Tama normal ACAE0B48-FFEC-4A04-B0CB-08A3D37B7BBD.jpeg|Tama serious 507F06A9-EB7A-4FB2-B7D8-CFC2191A3F5E.jpeg CE62E12B-4535-40DD-A76F-FC511FBBD2BB.jpeg|Tama getting carried away by her delusions 1F268EAE-633F-43CD-B3DF-708B60DDBB61.jpeg|Tama’s awakening F16BB40A-1F3A-4489-A2AA-BFED302774D3.jpeg|Tama overthinking Category:Characters Category:Female Characters